1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for manufacturing light emitting devices, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an LED (light emitting diode) package, wherein the LED package can be manufactured more quickly and have a more reliable structure in electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. Such advantages have promoted the wide use of the LEDs as a light source. An LED package generally includes a substrate, a pair of electrodes formed in the substrate, a reflector mounted on the substrate, an LED chip mounted on the substrate, surrounded by the reflector and electrically connected to the pair of electrodes, and an encapsulant received in the reflector and sealing the LED chip. Generally, the substrate and the reflector are formed by insert molding technology, wherein the pair of electrodes is put in a mold firstly before injecting material for forming the substrate and the reflector into the mold. The LED chip is then mounted on the substrate and the encapsulant is then applied into the reflector. However, the mold used during the insert molding and the pair of electrodes are not completely smooth, whereby gaps may be formed between the mold and the electrodes. Thus, the plastic forming the reflector and substrate is easy to infiltrate into the gaps between the electrodes and the mold, thereby to form an insulating layer over the electrodes, which can cause a failed electrical connection between the LED chip and the electrodes in the following operation for electrically connecting the LED chip and the electrodes. In addition, the LED chips are put into the reflectors one by one, which is time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing an LED package which can overcome the limitations described above.